This invention relates to stripline antennas, in particular stripline antenna arrays.
One advantage of the present invention is that it can provide a travelling-wave array having circular polarization. Most existing arrays having circular polarization use resonant elements and are therefore relatively narrow-band arrangements, which is a disadvantage when a frequency-swept antenna array is required, ie one in which the direction of the main lobe is varied by varying the operating frequency. Other forms of the invention can have linear polarization in a desired direction, and some forms can be used in a resonant as well as a travelling-wave mode.